The Answer To Our Life
by Rogue 01
Summary: S+S songfic. If you don't like the song, just read the fic part.


_ **Disclaimer:** Clamp, Kodansha, Nakayosi, Movic, Nelvana, and Mixxine own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue me.  
  
Sakura/Syaoran/Tomoyo are 14._  
  


**The Answer To Our Life**

  
  
_You see me sitting here  
A smile upon my face  
The time has come but you know that it's not too late  
There's been too many things  
Together we have seen  
It's not that hard if we start to believe  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please…_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked at the Kiminoto house. _I waited here 4 years after catching all of the cards, hoping she would say she loved me. But she didn't. So I guess it's time for me to go back home._  
He had an urge to ring the doorbell and ask Sakura why she didn't love him. He mentally kicked himself and walked away.  
Meanwhile, Sakura was looking out the living room window, watching him. _Why is he still here? Why didn't he move back?_ Sakura asked herself. _Does he -_  
_No, he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for him. He doesn't._ Sakura walked up the stairs and was about to go to her room when an interesting thought entered her mind. _Does he?_  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight we'll find  
The answer to our life_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
"Sakura?"  
"Hi Syaoran, why are you calling at 10 o' clock?"  
"I have some news to tell you..."  
"Good or bad?"  
There was a pause. "I don't know...Let me tell you what it is first."  
"Okay, sure."  
Syaoran took a deep breath. "I'm moving back home tomorrow."  
Sakura was speechless. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Then she asked, "Why?"  
"I - I...just need to, okay?"  
"Don't you like it here?" Sakura said without thinking. _Leave him alone...He is probably going because he is homesick._  
"It's great here...I'm just homesick."  
_But I love you...You can't leave me!_ "But...Syaoran...I-I.."  
"Yes?" Syaoran felt a glimmer of hope in his heart.  
"Never mind." Sakura said. She couldn't say it, for fear of him rejecting her.  
Syaoran told her what airport and which gate he would leave, and they hung up.  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_This world is not at ease  
We seem to hide the truth  
Thinking there's only so much we can really do  
It's up to you and me  
To fix our destiny  
The jury's here, so let's take the stand  
And we're not gonna take anymore  
Can we try to erase all the pain  
So please…_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
Sakura started crying, then sobbing. "Hey...Why are you crying?" Kero asked.  
"Syaoran's moving away...Tomorrow."  
"You love him...Don't you?" Kero asked, realizing this fact.  
"Yes...Since the first day we met." Sakura said. She wiped her eyes. "I'm...going to get something to eat."  
Sakura went down to the dark kitchen and turned on the light. She got a glass cup and filled it with milk. She sat down at the table, and then she started sobbing again. She tried to stop, but she just cried harder.  
"Sakura?" A voice asked behind her. "Are you...crying?"  
Touya sat down next to Sakura and embraced her in a hug. "Tell me, what's wrong?"  
"H-He's...Syaoran...Moving away!" Sakura managed to say.  
"Isn't that good news?"  
"No! I love him Touya...I love him!"  
_She...loves him?_   
"Touya, he's going to move away to Hong Kong and I won't see him ever again, and...and..." Sakura looked up at her brother. "I don't know what to do..."  
"Tell him."   
"What if he doesn't love me back?"  
Touya sighed. "Sakura, don't you notice the ways he looks at you?"  
"The ways he looks at me?" She repeated.  
Touya nodded. "He looks all dreamy eyed. And whenever you look at him, he blushes."  
Sakura smiled. "I never noticed that."  
"So...tell him."  
"I will." Sakura stood up. "Will you be there when I tell him?"  
"Sure."  
"You're the best." She said, hugging him.  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_Show me a reason, give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today or is it tonight we'll find  
The answer to our life_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were in Yukito's van. Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo sat in the back-seat and the seats after that had the luggage.  
Syaoran looked at her. _She is so beautiful.._ He thought. "Syaoran?"  
"Yes?"  
"When do you think you will come back?"  
He looked out the window. _I will come back when you tell me you love me._ "I don't know..."  
They were all quiet.  
Touya looked at his sister and made eye contact. Then, he looked at Syaoran. Then back at Sakura.  
Sakura shook her head. _Later..._  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_So tell me why we have to cry (and not try)  
When there's so many things we can do  
To help this troubled world start anew_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
They were at the correct gate and they were calling seats. "30 to 25...Seats 30 to 25..."  
Touya nudged Sakura.   
"I guess this is good-bye." Syaoran said to them. He hugged Tomoyo and shook Yukito's and Touya's hands. He went to Sakura and they just looked at each other for a moment.  
They hugged and Syaoran picked up his carryon and started walking to the gate.  
"Wait!" Sakura said, and ran after him. "Please...Don't go..."  
"Sakura, I -"  
Sakura put her arms around him and he dropped his bag. He put his arms around her too.  
"I love you." She said, crying.  
Syaoran was stunned. "Sakura...I love you too."  
"What can I do to make you stay?"  
"Kiss me."  
Sakura smiled and gave him a passionate kiss that he returned.  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_I need a reason, I need a sign  
There's no turning back, I'm here by your side  
Is it today or maybe tonight, we'll find  
The answer to our life_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER....  
  
"Syaoran...What if I didn't tell you that I loved you?" Sakura asked, watching the fire in the fireplace.  
"I would be in Hong Kong right now."  
"You wouldn't have told me that you loved me?"  
"I'll be too scared that you didn't love me back."  
"I was scared like that too, but Touya talked to me about it."  
"Touya?" Syaoran repeated. "Touya, your brother?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Touya. He said that whenever you looked at me your eyes were 'dreamy eyed', and you blushed whenever I looked at you."  
Syaoran put his arms around her and he fell back on the couch. She giggled, "What are you doing?"  
He rested one hand on her back and one on her neck. "Am I a good kisser?"  
"Hmm...I don't know..." Sakura teased.  
Syaoran gently pulled her head down and gave her a kiss that made her body melt in his arms.  
"So?" He asked.  
"The best kisser ever." She said, and she kissed him back.  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  
_Show me the way  
Give me a sign  
Tell me the way we fall out of line  
Is it today, is it tonight  
The answer to our life_  
  


** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

  
  


THE END

  
  
My Note: I hoped you liked it! Sorry if Touya seemed a little out of character.  
Please review! If you liked this fic, read "Blessed" by me also. 


End file.
